dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Update
This page shows various content (items, structures, etc) that is or will be new to the game. Often has not yet been added properly to the wiki. Please leave the lists of the updates intact. Summer Update: 18.16.2015 *Sand castle *Sand tower (crystals) *Sand tower (coins) *Otter (creature) *Beach lover *Magic book *Coconut palm (plant) *Magic fruit (plant) Items: *Magic sand *Summer cocktail *Fruit mix *Book of Kingdom stories *Magic sweet *Magic water *Cedar nuts *Coconut *Magic fruits *Grain of time *Page of Kingdom stories High Seas *Submarine *Squilla *Little squid *Water lettuce (plant) Items: *Underwater blossom *Anchor *Sea map *Steering wheel *Underwater telescope *Exotic jellyfish Treasure cave *Cave crystal *Treasure cave (dream) *Crystal tree *Trolley with Gemstones *Golden vase *Archaeological discoveries (decoration) *Crystal cliff Items: *Rainbow stone *Pyrope *Vanadinite *Lazurite *Chromdravite *Amethyst *Gold hunter's pickaxe *Chisel *Hard hat *Trolley *Gold hunter's pickaxe +1 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +5 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +10 Archaeological *Treasures Hunter *Cup of Treasures *Amphora (decoration) *Archaeologist's hat (player) *Archaeologist's suit *Archaeologist's cap (player) *Archaeologist's suit Items: *Shovel *Archaeological tools *Archaeologist's hat *Whip *Ancient jewelry-box *Ancient vase *Archeological discoveries Collection **Ancient crown **Fossil **Necklace **Goddess statue **Ancient coins Knighthood *Armour (decoration) *Knight workshop *Knight house *Two knights *King (decoration) *Lion (creature) *Knightly track *Castle wall Items: *Plate armour *Sword *Shield *Chain armour *Flag *Helmet *Medallion *Oath of loyalty *Courage Straight to the depth Cosmic Mexican Deepwater Underwater Theatre Hike Awakening of the Spring Divining Winter magic Student's day Magical meadow Courageous Snowy field Candy land Fluffy Babylonian Volcanic Shamanic Cozy November *Bear on the rocking chair *Birdhouse *Tree with teeter totter *Stack of Plaid blanket *Homelike snuggery *Bicycle (decoration) *Bowler hat (player clothes) *Beret (player clothes) *Coat (player clothes) *Checkered coat (player clothes) *Carrot (plant) Items: *Carrot (item) *Carrot-pumpkin cupcake *Autumn juice *Spicy pumpkin *Plaid blanket *Hat *Mitts Harvest festival *Farmer *Cart of Abundance *Basket of apples *Festive pumpkin *Autumn in jar *Pumpkin (plant) *Pumpkin (item) *Pumpkin porridge *Lunar syrup *Lunar treacle cake Palace of Pharaohs *Palace of Pharaohs *Isis *Chisel *Amber chest *Beryl chest *Azure chest *Amethystine chest The Best Friend *Luxor the dog *Chronicler *Date palm *Dates *Ice-cream with dates *Steak *Kebab *Hamburger *Steak pie Old traditions The gods of the ancient world Land of the golden sands Eastern flavour Back to school Couturiere of talent Sultan's sweets Desert of thaousand miracles Guests from the East Alchemical Laboratory Jeweler's decorations *Jeweler's workshop *Jeweller (decoration) *Beauty (decoration) Items: *Copper wire *Finger ring *Wristband *Beads *Earrings Malachite grotto Merchant's House Master's Enchanted canyon Making magic Football Underground Caves *Cave Bear's House *Gemstone Mine *Dwarf *Gecko *Vugs *Golden pickaxe *Gemstones *Shining stone *Shining mushrooms *Quartz *Glowing nectar *Stone wood *Medium Shining mashroom (in-game spelling error!), Medium Shining mushroom *Medium Shining stone *Medium stalagmite *Medium Stone tree *Medium quartz moss *Medium Cave flower *Small Cave flower Victory May Day Arbor Day Book Musketeer Hermit Wonderland Royal *Jester *Prince *Fiery chalice *Faithful servant *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Royal Collection **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] Sweet-tooth *Sweet tooth glade (dream) *[[]] *[[]] *Sweet tooth house *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Crystal ice *Icing Moon *Pique box *Storage warehouse *Astronaut *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *Moon Collection **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] **[[]] Fairytale *Wizard (decoration) *Piano *Ladybug *Fairy tower *Carriage *Fairytale apple *Fairytale fence *Fairy magic wand *Fairytale fence *Fairytale track *Shell Collection Trade Shop *Trade Shop *Mail waggon *Symbol of wealth *Bag of coins *Trolley with gold *Safe box *Coins track *Coins fence *Coins fence Cupid Jewelry *Peafowl *Glass Slipper *Ring (decoration) *Jewelry track (red) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Necklace (decoration) *Jewelry track (blue) *Jewelry box *Jewelry track (green) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry Collection **Ring **Pendant **Brooch **Wristband **Hair slide Mysterious city *Mysterious city (dream) *Turtle (creature) *Atlantis (decoration) *Stone Hydra *Harp *Temple *Treasure *Rocky sign *Stone arch *Stone head *Rockfill (1) *Old-time arch *Rockfill (2) *Papyrus Film Buff The Rainbow Rocky Valley New Year Polar land Explosive *Cannon *Fiery circle (decoration) *The Inventor's Factory *Firecracker (blue) *Lemur (creature) *Rocket fence (crystals) *Confetti *Firecracker (red) *Golden firework *Colourful firework *Rocket fence (coins) *Rocket firework *Sulfur *Calm *Gunpowder *Matchbox *Matches *Explosive Collection Stormy Outpost Distant Shores Bright Skies Autumn Music Rivers of chocolate The Maze The Confectioner *Monkey *Swing *Fox (creature) *Confectionery *Little flower tree Items: *Cake layer *Frosting *Cherry pastry *Blackberry pastry *Strawberry cake *Box of pastries Hospitality *House of Journeys *Magic hat *Flower wheel The Helper *The Helper *Oven *Mechanic glove *Sugar storage *Tourist's flashlight (decoration) *Fence with butterflies *Fence with butterflies Big Harvest *Bakery *Pony *Apple tree *Cherry *Apricot *Pear tree *Cornucopia *Flower teapot *Crayon fence *Crayon fence *Pig The Pathfinder *The Pathfinder *Golden trolley *Golden shovel *Runestone *Golden fence *Golden fence *Trolley (decoration) Tree House *Tree house *Fountain *Shell with trumpets *Shell with trumpets *Can of fireflies (decoration) *Shoe flowerbed *Lantern (decoration) Dream Flight *Squirrel *Smithy *Mill *Big Purple House *Big Red House *Statue Of Sleep *Small cart *Big cart *Coffee bush *Bench *Garden flower *Pot of flowers Notes Category:Content